Cooties & Confrontations
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ally and Trish tell Austin and Dez the story of how they first met and oddly enough it is very similar to how the boys first met... - one shot. established Auslly and Trez. VERY fluffy and flirty.


Ally waved goodbye to one of their students, closing the doors to the music factory behind him.

"Hey Ally, what day is that assignment for history due?" her boyfriend asked her.

"Um... I think it's due the 23rd, which is 4 days from now- oh my god." Ally interrupted herself.

"What?" Austin replied, curious to know what has stopped her so suddenly.

"TRISH!" Ally yelled up the stairs, ignoring Austin's confused state.

Trish came running down the stairs, closely followed by her ginger boyfriend.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

"What's wrong?" Dez asked at the same time.

"Do you know what day it is?" Ally asked Trish.

"Um... Saturday?" Trish replied, confused.

"Well yes. But what's today's date?"

"Uh, it's the 19th, right?"

"Yes it's September 19th! And what very important event happened on September 19th, 14 years ago?"

Trish thought for a second, before catching on to what Ally was saying.

"Oh my god!" Trish squealed, pulling Ally into a tight hug.

The boys still had no idea what was going on and were very confused. It was a very rare thing for 2 of the members of team Austin and Ally to know something the other 2 didn't.

"I'm sorry, but what's going on here?" Dez asked the girls as Austin nodded beside him.

"Oh that's right, you guys don't know!" Ally said, keeping her arm around Trish.

"What don't we know?!" Austin said, growing anxious.

"It was 14 years ago today that Ally and I first met!" Trish explained.

"Ohhh." both boys said.

"That's really cool that you guys remember the exact date you met." Dez said.

"Yeah, all Dez and I know about when we met was when it was in preschool." Austin said.

"Wait so tell us the story about how you guys met!" Dez asked, excitedly.

"Well, it was the first week of preschool in September of 2001." Trish started, sitting down on the couch next to Ally as the boys sat on the couch across from them.

"The 19th was a Wednesday and we started school on a Tuesday." Ally explained.

"So, it was recess. And we shared a playground with 2 of the other preschools in the area." Trish said.

"I was building a sandcastle in the sandbox by myself." Ally said.

"And I was swinging on the swings by myself." Trish said.

"Wow this is a VERY interesting story so far." Dez said sarcastically, Austin laughed.

The girls sent a glare to them and they immediately fell silent.

"Continue." Dez said.

"So I was just minding my own business building a sandcastle" said Ally, "when all of the sudden this boy who was playing with an action figure and running came out of nowhere and knocked down my sandcastle."

"I saw what had happened and I rushed in to defend Ally and give that rotten boy who destroyed Ally's castle a piece of my mind, even though we had never met." Trish said "but the boy also had some other kid come to defended him.

"Poor little Ally was almost in tears and that made me very mad at these two boys we had never met so I started yelling at them, and they started yelling back, then Ally joined in on the yelling, and before we knew what was happening we were being separated from the boys by a teacher and being escorted back inside."

"The teacher made us tell her what happened so we did and she told us she would punish the little boys. She left us in her office when she went to tell their teacher what happened, because they went to a different preschool than us, we decided that we would be best friends forever and we still are." said Ally, finishing with a smile.

Austin and Dez sat across from them, a shocked expression on both of their faces.

"Guys what's wrong?" Trish asked, as she and Ally moved to sit next to them.

Austin and Dez looked at each other. Their shocked expressions had turned to disbelief and amusement.

"Do you guys want to her the story of how WE met?" Austin asked the girls.

"I thought you said you didn't remember!" Trish said.

"No, we said we didn't remember the exact date. We could never forget when we first met." Dez said.

"Of course we do!" Ally said, excitedly.

"Well it was the first week of preschool and I had just gotten this super cool new galactic avenger action figure. I was so excited for recess because I finally got to play with it on the playground." Austin said.

"So I was running around the playground with my new action figure and I was having so much fun playing with it that I didn't even notice I ran over this girl's sandcastle..." Austin said, slowly.

Ally and Trish gasped, not believing what they were hearing.

"I didn't mean to destroy it! I tripped! I fell face first in the sand!" Austin explained to his girlfriend, who just so happened to be the same girl who's sandcastle he had accidentally destroyed so many years ago.

"I was playing with my ViewMaster, with the new galactic avenger slide, mind you, when a heard a crash and I saw this boy, Austin, face first in the sandbox; so naturally I went to help him." Dez said.

"Then this girl came over and started yelling at us so we started yelling back then the other girl started yelling then the teachers came and pulled us away from each other." Austin said.

"Then she put us in time out and it was then we decided that we would be best friends forever." Dez finished.

The four friends were silent.

"We all met because of each other..." Trish said, quietly.

"That's incredible." Ally said.

"I can't believe we never realized this!" Austin said.

"We really should have realized this sooner I mean just a week after that happened Austin and I were arguing about which one of the girls was prettier, we should've known!" Dez said, before realizing what he was saying and blushed just as Austin did when he heard him.

The girls looked at them, amused.

"Wait so who thought who was prettier?" Ally asked, smugly.

"Austin was going on and on about how pretty the girl building the sandcastle was while I said that her friend with the curly hair was the pretty one." Dez said, quietly, looking down at his feet.

"It went on for like a week until we decided that both the girls were very pretty but it didn't matter because they had cooties." Austin said just as quietly, also looking at his feet.

Both of the boys were blushing and the girls couldn't stop smirking.

Students started arriving for Austin's dance class and Dez's video making class. Austin and Dez stood up, greeting their students.

They leaned down to kiss their girlfriends quickly, before the girls pulled away suddenly.

"What?" Austin asked.

"I thought we had cooties?" she smirked.

The boys blushed again, rolling their eyes and walking upstairs.

Ally turned to Trish.

"What do you think our 4 year old selves would say if they knew we were dating the boys who destroyed my sandcastle?" she asked her.

"I think they'd say we could do better." Trish laughs.

"I don't want to do better." Ally replied.

"Yeah, me either."


End file.
